Abolisher
The Abolisher 'is the third boss to appear in the new raid in Patch X-20: Prelude to the Rise. It is a large battle fortress tank, armed to the teeth with powerful weapons such as belt-fed machine guns and a version of the Skullion Particle Accelerator which was made by the Platinum Hand . The tank was a similar version of the Eradicator designed and created by Noblar Sanguine and Akrisad Nimbus. However, Grimmok and OMNI increased it's size and destroying it's sentience, as the weapon of war fights back the air raids of both The Brotherhood and The Confederacy. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Race(s) |Row 2 info = ??? |Row 3 title = Level |Row 3 info = ??? Boss |Row 4 title = Health |Row 4 info = 347m (Prodigy) 702m (Master) |Row 5 title = Mana |Row 5 info = 1.56b |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Rise of the Godforged |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Destroyable |Row 8 title = Wealth |Row 8 info = 100g}} Background Dungeon Guide ''Noblar's finest creation in the Scarnica fortress was this divine masterpiece; the Abolisher. A highly powerful battle tank, it was eons above both The Brotherhood and The Confederacy in terms of military superiority. Because of the destruction it could cause, Noblar sealed the plans away to use only for an emergency. However, as the plans spill out of the bag, the evildoers Grimmok and OMNI attempt to have "fun" with this gizmo in seeing it lay waste. Encounter Design Due to the Omegaheim encounter with Mororeaver, we thought the final game raid had to have a massive battle mechanical fortress as a boss. However, due to the amount of weapons it was supposed to include, we decided to add two mechanics, air and land combat, and both are needed for the fight. Due to it being a war, we wanted to utilize the importance of both air and land power working together to win. Overview The Abolisher is an unlocked machine which becomes supersized to waste the lands of the Kingdom of the New Sigil. The Brotherhood and The Confederacy have already prepared for it just in case, but the players have to do their best to make them worthwhile. Abilities Brother's Abilities *'''Ice Bulwark: (Tylious) Lowers damage from all sources by 25%, however, your movement speed is reduced by 20%. *'Clama'kul Essence': (Deathlius) Regenerates 15% of health every 3 seconds, however, the damage taken from BURNS is doubled in duration. Vehicle Abilities In Phase 1 the raid tackles these weakened vehicles before acquiring newer versions of them to kick off Phase 2. The raid can choose between land and air vehicles. Both are important in this encounter. Assault Chopper (Land Vehicle) *'Shatterhorn': Alerts the target, instantly taunting the chosen target forcing them to attack you for 5 seconds. *'Energy Kit': Throws down an energy kit, healing all allies within the kit by 5% of their shielding every second for the 15 second duration. Can only be used once every 30 seconds. Siege Tank (Land Vehicle) *'Bombard': Deals 300,000 damage to the target; loaded shot. *'Clustershot': Deals 275,000 damage split between all targets within a 10 yard circle. *'Oil Bomb': Dumps a bomb filled with oil, dealing 15,000 damage and increasing damage taken by 10% for 10 seconds. Usable once per minute. Godforged Assault Machine (Land Vehicle) *'Ballistic Appearance': Heightens the vehicular persona of the machine, increasing threat generation by 200% for 5 seconds, and taunting the target. *'Piercing Shot': Deals 300,000 damage to the target. Loaded shot. *'Speed Boost': Increase speed by 30% for 6 seconds. War Zeppelin (Air Vehicle) *'Kirov Bomb': Sends five bombs in a line, dealing 100,000 damage per explosion to all targets within 10 yards of the blast. *'Surge Bomb': Deals 400,000 damage to the target, stunning them for 6 seconds. On the Abolisher, lowers movement speed by 15% for 4 seconds. Usable every 15 seconds. *'Burner': Increases movement speed by 100% for duration. Each second takes 5% of the Zeppelin's health. Mortar Dragon (Air Vehicle) *'Mortar Launcher': Deals 200,000 damage to the target. Rapid cast up to 3 times before recharging. *'Ash Bomb': Reduces attack range of the target by 10 yards, and deals 100,000 damage over 5 seconds. *'Healing Bomb': Heals the chosen target for 20% of their health. Usable every 20 seconds. 'Phase 1: Shelling Out' In this first phase, the players fight tough Abolisher Guardian mobs, for five minutes continously before the Abolisher 'itself comes out of the garage. Abolisher Guardians *Tachion Shot: Deals 55,094 - 74,321 damage to three targets. *Void Whip: Ensnares the victim, reducing movement speed by 40% for 10 seconds. *Ground Slam: Deals 50,000 damage rapidly every 0.5 seconds for 5 seconds. 'Phase 2: The Assault 'Phase 3: Overcharged' 'Phase 4: Burning Bridges' 'Phase 5: The Hold' Preparation Tactics Quotes Loot and Wealth Achievements Notes Trivia *Shadius has revealed that as a "machine" boss, he is attempting to try and make it more interesting than the Mororeaver encounter in Omegaheim. Category:Rise of the Godforged bosses